Fire Blood's Story
by Fire Redhead
Summary: The telling of Fire Blood's life as told by him
1. Bad Blood

"**Fire Blood's Story"**

**Chapter 1**

**By Leah Wood**

This is a telling of my past—a past I don't repeat to anyone. NO, this is not your favorite heroine Little Fighter narrating this tale. You Oomans would know me as Fire Blood, Second in Command of my clan—and most desirable male on my planet. Yes, you were expecting that innuendo weren't you? Typical Oomans— thinking you know everything. Well guess what? You little _Hac'nikt_ don't know nearly as much as you THINK you do! I may have the libido of ten Predators and a blade-sharp wit but that is only half of the warrior I've become.

Most of you Oomans probably assume I have many offspring. Good for you—that's ONE thing you've got correct! I've made so many young ones I can barely remember how many. Yet, I care for each one of them and I try my damndest to transform each and every one of them into fit, fine warriors who follow the sacred honor of our clan. Whether they survive their First Hunt or not is up to fate. But adhering to our ways of honor is _their_ decision. Dishonor is something I don't take lightly. I quell the smallest infraction before it can fester in the souls of my young. I'll tell you this much—if ever one of my offspring became a Bad Blood I would kill them without mercy or hesitance. Then I would place their skull next to my father's on my trophy wall.

Ah. I notice your shocked expression. That's right—my father's skull. I killed my own Sire. I assure you, I'm neither the first nor the last Predator to kill his own father—though it doesn't happen very often. But not every young Predator has a Bad Blood for a father either. Again you must be shocked—yes, my father was a Bad Blood. The worst kind of Predator—the one with no regard for life, for honor, or law. What turned my father into a Bad Blood you might wonder? I believe he always was a Bad Blood, born with the cursed seed of dishonor and insanity in his dark heart.

Little Fighter may have mentioned the scar on my back, the one that runs down the entire length of my spine? Let me tell you how I got that particular mark—

When I was three seasons old I had many brothers and sisters, close to twenty of them, all varying in age. I was one of the younger ones and as such had to endure many tests for my survival. Older siblings can be very brutal to the younger ones, sometimes killing them. I wasn't particularly big for my age—_alright_ I was downright tiny. Being smaller made be a likely target for my larger siblings. Luckily, my eldest Blooded sister, Zuri of nineteen seasons, liked me well enough that she would stop some of my older blood and half blood brothers from killing me in their much rougher fighting bouts. But at my young age I remained closest to my Bearer, Ven'tia.

My mother was a beautiful huntress, probably the most gorgeous huntress in all our Clan. Her skin was softer than most females and speckled with nearly invisible light markings. Some would almost classify her as markless but upon a closer inspection one could distinguish the delicate speckles. I remember her dreadlocks most vividly. My mother Ven'tia always had the longest and most elaborately decorated head-dressings. Little skulls, bones, metal rings, and gems all added meticulously over her long dreadlocks, giving her walk a distinct sound as they swayed along her back. Ven'tia would spend hours with some of the other females in our family keeping her luxuriant head pieces new and sparkling. I always loved the way she kept herself beautiful no matter what the situation.

But that's not to say she was a pampered, non-combatant. My Bearer could fight as fiercely as any female and took great lengths to protect me and my siblings. Along with my mother were my three Half Bearers—the other females in our family. I had to treat each one of them with the same respect as my blood mother but there were times I rarely did. I only respected Ven'tia in those early years of my life.

Then, there was my Sire. I don't repeat his name anymore. He is unworthy of any distinction except Bad Blood. I don't know him as anything else. He was a big Predator, much like me with dark blotchy markings that highly contrasted my mother's nearly blank skin. I remember he only had half of his right arm which, according to my mother, he'd lost early in life during a battle with another member of the Clan. To replace the lost limb he'd undergone the surgical implant of a cybernetic prosthetic which hid many automated weapons and blades. Every time he moved the arm would make a high pitched whirring noise as it moved in sync with his natural musculature. It was a magnificent piece of our race's technology. But I think he hated it. If one of us was caught staring at the prosthetic for too long we'd receive a sound beating. I got beat once for touching it. The Bad Blood hit me so hard I thought my brain was going to shove the eyes right out of my skull. I suppose the only ones allowed to touch or even look at his arm were my mothers—course I could never be sure.

When I became three seasons old the Bad Blood started showing up more often and showing an interest in me and my siblings. Often he would arrive and want to take some of my older siblings out for training and hunting sessions as male Predators were expected to do for their older offspring. I wasn't allowed to go because I was too young. For a time I wanted nothing more than to be one of the lucky few who got to participate in a hunt conducted by—my father. To be finally acknowledged by your Sire as an accomplished hunter is one of the proudest moments a young Predator can possibly achieve.

But I never received such recognition—

I remember the day well. It was hot, even hotter than we were used to. But that meant a cool relaxing swim was in order for me and my siblings. As luck would have it we lived only a few hundred yards from a fresh jungle pool of water.

"_Be back before the suns touch the horizon my Young Ones,"_ my mother ordered. _"Zuri, you are in command. Do not leave your siblings for a moment."_

My sister nodded, _"Yes, Bearer."_

"_Check the water carefully Zuri. __**Resh'skama**__ hide in those pools_." Ven'tia warned.

"_I will Bearer."_ Zuri nodded again before herding fifteen of my older siblings out the door.

Eager I stepped after them but was immediately blocked by my mother's leg. _"Where do you think YOU are going young one?"_

"_Swimming."_ I answered, trying to puff out my chest with confidence.

"_Did I give you permission to go?"_ she inquired raising a delicate eye ridge.

I lowered my head, _"No, Bearer. But I want to go!"_

For a moment her expression told me to just keep quiet and obey. Then she looked out at my departing siblings. _"I suppose you ARE old enough."_

Becoming excited I made a dash for the door but Ven'tia caught me and turned me around, _"You WILL do as your sister commands young one. If I hear you have not then you will not be allowed to go out with your siblings until you are seven seasons old! Do I make myself understood?"_

"_Yes Bearer."_

She gave a light smile and touched her lower mandibles to mine. _"Go on then."_

I didn't waste much time and soon I was caught up with my cluster of blood and half blood siblings. Accidentally I brushed past a Half Blood sister who was eight seasons older than me. Snarling she swiped a leg out and tripped me. I fell hard and before I could get up she pinned my shoulder under her foot.

She hissed, _"Well, well! Look who let the runt come along!"_

I growled under my breath, trying to wriggle free. One of my older brothers stopped too and knelt down next to my fallen form, _"It's fine. We can use him for __**Resh'skama**__ bait!"_

Snarling and snapping my teeth at them I replied, _"Not if I drown you first!"_

"_Shut up you insolent little pup! You couldn't drown a legless __**Hyek'va**__ cub!"_ my Half Blood sister rasped, digging her foot claws into my chest.

I snarled louder until Zuri showed up, head lowered in a dominant aggressive way, _"Let him up. He has done nothing wrong."_

Submitting to my much older, stronger sister the two harassers backed off and assumed their place among the ranks. I got up quickly, huffing. My eyes were burning with vengeful anger as I swayed.

Zuri cuffed me lightly, _"Don't even try it young one. I can't protect you if you start a fight."_

Crossing my arms I refused to look at her. True, I should have felt grateful for her intervention, but I knew true warriors were expected to fight their own battles. I guess I was just a bit humiliated.

"_Come on. Stay close to me,"_ she ordered.

At first I didn't want to but I remembered my Bearer's stern threat and decided it was best to obey. As we walked I couldn't help but ask, _"Zuri, what does a __**Resh'skama**__ look like?"_

My older sister clicked and spanned her speckled arms, _"Big swimming creatures that hide in large jungle pools. They have slimy plated bodies, a long fanned tail, and only two front legs. __**Resh'skama**__ have huge funny shaped heads with two pointed protrusions near the back. Inside their heads they hide about six or eight gripping tongues coated with spines and slime that shoot out of their mouths."_

"_What are they for?"_ I asked naively.

She hissed playfully and jabbed her claws into my side, _"For catching their dinner!"_

I jumped, swatting back at her with a growl.

"_When you go swimming you __**always**__ check the water for __**Resh'skama**__. If they catch you with those tongues you won't escape without losing some flesh," _she warned.

Brazenly I rapped my chest, _"I'd just rip its tongues out and cut its head off!"_

Zuri tapped her mandibles annoyed, _"Yeah right. You'd be just a small bite for a __**Resh'skama**__."_

Hissing quietly I kicked at a rock. I hated being constantly reminded I was too small or too young. However, I wasn't about to argue with my older sister and risk being confined to the dwelling for the rest of my childhood.

Very soon we all arrived at the pool. Two of my older brothers and Zuri circled the pool, carefully searching for any threat. The rest of us waited patiently, eyeing the water too. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a V-shaped ripple and a fin near a rock.

Without even thinking about it I drew my dagger, leaped onto the rock, and stabbed ferociously into the water! I horrendous splashing ensued accompanied by dark blood in the water. Reaching down my hand clamped onto a boney protrusion and I pulled up.

Excited beyond measure I shouted, _"I GOT ONE! I got a __**Resh'skama**__!"_

Of course—I soon realized it wasn't a _Resh'skama_ when I pulled it out of the water. My siblings all laughed derisively at me, pointing at the _Tin'sii_ fish I was holding up. The big creature with its boney head spikes, twin sets of fanned tails, large slimy scales, and broad toothless mouth thrashed wildly, dripping frothy dark blood from its multiple gill slats.

"_You stupid __**Hac'nikt**__! That's just a __**Tin'sii**__!"_ one of my sisters jibed.

"_Poor little blind pup needs his eyes changed!_" my eldest brother hissed.

My guts boiled with vengeful anger and embarrassment. Angrily I cast the dying _Tin'sii_ back into the water where it floated, twitching. I tried my best to hold my head up and coddle my bruised ego as I waded back to shore. Of course the jeering of my siblings didn't help at all.

Zuri shook her head before calling out, _"It's safe young ones!"_

At her command my siblings rushed into the water, splashing and clicking happily. I sat on the bank, still trying to recover from my embarrassment. If there was one thing I couldn't and STILL can't handle is being humiliated. I wanted nothing more than to be bigger than my siblings and knock their heads together like they so righteously deserved.

"_You beg to come out here and you just sit on the sand?"_ Zuri inquired.

I didn't look at her, turning my head away—though I watched her out of the corner of my eye.

Drawing a couple lines in the sand with her clawed toes she watched my siblings play. _"Mistakes are funny things."_

"_No they're not."_ I muttered sourly.

My eldest sister clicked, _"Everyone makes mistakes and they hurt sometimes—they can even get you killed. But most mistakes make us stronger. If you let a mistake eat at your heart THEN it becomes stronger than you. You don't want a mistake to be stronger than YOU do you?"_

I shook my head, _"No."_

Zuri smiled lightly and walked out into the water, leaving me. I thought about her words—though I wouldn't understand her wisdom fully until I was much older. Somehow I felt less hurt and stood up, striding out into the water after her. Trilling with an ornery tone I kicked a blob of water at Zuri, soaking her backside. She shrieked and whirled around returning an even bigger stream of water with her foot. Without waiting I dove down toward the deeper end of the pool. I dove as deep as I could until my hand brushed the sandy bottom, then using my feet I propelled myself to the surface for air.

All at once a splash above me made me halt my ascent. The water was only partially clear but I could see the heat of one of my brothers floating above me—face down. I couldn't understand why until the heat began trailing off in small clouds and he began sinking. Swimming to the side I suddenly saw the gashes across his throat and the hole in his torso. My lungs were screaming for air but I reached out and grabbed my brother's chest sash, hauling him to the surface with me. It took a lot of struggling but I managed to break the surface with my brother. I rolled him over in the water but his heart was silent as blood gushed from his lacerated throat.

"_Brother! Brother…"_ I hissed in vain.

Then movement across the pool made me forget my dead brother. Shrieks from my siblings and flashes of heat from a weapon discharge dominated my vision. Who was shooting? My eyes darted across the bank, in the trees, and across the water until I saw him—my father. His roar was unmistakable, as was the flash from the plasma caster and dart launcher in his prosthetic arm. I could see him leaping through the trees on the far bank, firing his weapons as he leaped and dropping my siblings where they stood!

I couldn't believe it. It was like some horrible nightmare brought to life. My father—my Sire—the Bad Blood—was mercilessly killing my brothers and sisters, starting with the youngest. Even from my position I could see the bodies of my fallen siblings floating on the water and thrashing on the shore.

Finally he landed on the ground meeting my eldest brother who was probably only seventeen seasons old. Without blinking my Sire's prosthetic arm rearranged itself, exchanging the plasma caster for a sword-like blade and he swung down at him. My brother bravely drew his daggers and tried to parry the strike but the Bad Blood was far too powerful for him. The sword blade snapped the daggers at the hilt and carved down through my brother's skull. His arms flopped to his sides and he dropped.

In that instant I felt true terror—had I not been so young I would be ashamed to admit it. I ducked low in the water behind my fallen brother's body, treading water gently as the Bad Blood continued his horrific rampage. Then I saw Zuri.

Without fear she charged the Bad Blood, spear drawn and dagger in hand. He blocked her first spear thrust and stepped back to get better footing. Zuri wasn't nearly close enough in size to him nor was she stronger, but she was fighting with the wrath of the fiercest huntresses. She spun around using her dagger as a shield from his blade and slashed her dagger for his neck. The Bad Blood ducked back just in time only receiving a minor scratch from the blade.

She kept roaring and shrieking with every dagger and spear slash, _"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_

The Bad Blood didn't seem to be fighting very hard, as if he were holding off. Zuri leaped into him, kicking his shin just before jamming the dagger into his chest. He flinched. Zuri retracted the dagger but the second she did the Bad Blood's prosthetic lifted and shifted back to the plasma caster. Even from the distance I could see Zuri's shocked expression as the weapon fired into her gut, showering the ground and the Bad Blood with sparks and charred blood droplets. Zuri dropped to the ground.

I couldn't move—I couldn't blink. Even at my young age I knew that was one of the most dishonorable acts a warrior could commit in hand to hand combat—coupled with the fact that a father was slaughtering his own offspring.

Suddenly, the Bad Blood turned and I knew in an instant he saw my heat signature in the water. Desperate, I dove deep and swam as fast as I could. But—I couldn't swim fast enough. Before I got very far I felt a very powerful hand clamp down on my leg and throw me bodily out of the water. I was temporarily stunned, but I somehow managed to touch bottom and run for the shore. Then, it felt like a ship hit me in the back as the Bad Blood pounced on top of me. His foot pressed me down in the shallow water to hold me still. He didn't say anything. There was no explanation—not even a threat—just the deep enraged breathing. I choked on the murky water filling my mandibles as I tried to keep my head out of the water. It was my turn to die.

For no reason other than panic I shrieked, _"WHY Sire? Why?"_

I still curse myself for asking him that. A Bad Blood has no explanation. He never answered me.

The only response I got was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt in my entire life ripping down the length of my spine. I couldn't see him but I knew two of his claws were in my back, gouging on either side of my vertebrae. A tortured shriek ripped through my throat. He was filleting me out while I was still alive. I clawed at the muddy water, trying to crawl out of his grasp but he held me firm. When he finally removed his claws he grasped the back of my neck and lifted me out of the water. My whole backside felt hot and sticky with blood—I could see it plopping into the water. I know now he was positioning me to rip my spine out but at the time I was in too much pain to realize it.

Then without warning a heard a blade hit flesh and the Bad Blood threw me into the water a few meters away. I fell but I don't remember feeling it. All I could feel was my back, aflame and crackling with pain. I don't remember anything after that because I blacked out.

I don't know why I didn't just die right there in the shallows or what prompted me to awake but I did. My whole body was stiff, throbbing with pain. It was dark now but that was the least of my worries. Like some broken carcass on a string I sat up and struggled to my feet. The entire act of standing was too much and I collapsed again. Then I heard clicking, soft soothing clicking. Before I knew it several dark forms were surrounding me.

The voice of an adult male asked, _"Is he salvageable?"_

A soft clawed hand stroked across my forehead, _"He is badly maimed—but he is not permanently damaged."_

I managed to hiss, _"Mother—Ven'tia."_

Another male rattled, _"Ven'tia was his mother. He doesn't know…"_

Then the jingling of metal and bone came accompanied by the coarse voice of a female who was not my mother, _"WHO did this to you young one?"_

"_Ven'tia's mate."_ I managed to click. _"My Sire."_

The female's voice rasped with barely contained rage, _"__**Find him**__—NOW!"_

Many of the adult Predators surrounding me backed away and I could hear them running into the jungle beyond, leaving only three with me.

I turned my head to see the female who had been speaking and suddenly recognized her as the High Eldress Ku'ranya, the High Eldress whom Renata replaced after her death.

Ku'ranya was a legendary Eldress of our Clan, living well into 350 Earth years. Her dreadlocks were nearly down to her ankles and were as white as bone. Though she walked somewhat slower than the younger Predators her health and vitality had not fleeted from her. She was decorated with so many charms, bones, and jewelry her every movement could be heard no matter where she went. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would've been utterly stunned by her close proximity. Ku'ranya was a female who was widely respected by all warriors all across our galaxy and she was talking to me!

"_Rest young one,"_ she hissed, leaning on her magnificent bone spear.

"_Mother, Ven'tia!"_ I repeated in a pleading way.

Very calmly she replied, _"Young one. You will never see your Bearer again. She and the rest were slain in the dwelling."_

My heart chilled, _"No—Ven'tia would fight! She would not lose!"_

"_Young one. She was killed in her sleep. She didn't have time to react."_ Ku'ranya said in a very soft tone.

The rage and grief was so strong I couldn't contain it any longer. I shrieked, clenching my fists until my claws cut my palms. My mind became engulfed with horrific images of pain and death upon the Bad Blood who had slain my entire family and left me to die. I wanted his death to be long and torturous, something befitting of the scum he was. I wanted him writhing on the ground in a pool of his own guts, begging for mercy. But I would show him the same mercy he showed me and my family—NONE.

One day—


	2. Ta'buka and De'kanya

"**Fire Blood's Story"**

**Chapter 2**

**By Leah**

The Clan warriors never found the Bad Blood. Despite their persistent hunt and High Eldress Ku'ranya's avowal to have him captured, he somehow eluded them. Yet—I was glad they never found him.

That very night I was carried to the healing ward of our Clan where the injured warriors were taken if their injuries were survivable. Mortal injury was not aided in Predator society. If a warrior's injuries were beyond repair or would reduce their body to a less than functional state then the warrior would commit ritual suicide to preserve their honor. My injuries were severe but not debilitating. For hours I had to lie still and endure the painful laser tissue fusing until the wound sealed. Other than the initial injury the repair of it was almost more painful—but next to the pain of my loss it was infinitesimal.

…

Days later my family's bodies were ceremonially incinerated before the Clan at the Temple of the Honored Dead. I stood at the front of the Clan near the High Eldress and her High Priestess. My eyes remained locked on the ashen bodies of my mother Ven'tia and my noble sister Zuri. It was hard to recognize them in the shroud of death—life gave so much more meaning to their appearance.

The High Priestess, an unusually light skinned female with a curled horn face plate, exceptionally long claws, and a cape hemmed with the fangs of _kainde amedha_, hissed with a chilling rattle. Several warriors stepped forward. The one I recognized was the new young male leader of the Clan, Hunter. He held the hunting mask of my mother and the others carried the masks of my Half Bearers. Upon rattling her spear decorations, the High Priestess waved a hand across the slew of bodies before her—all twenty-four. After doing this the warriors holding the masks carefully fitted them on the faces of the fallen huntresses as well as my sister Zuri—only the Blooded were masked. The ceremony fell silent until they all began hitting their spears against the ground. The thunderous drumming of hundreds of spear was to symbolize the pounding on the doors of the afterlife to announce the coming of new Honored Souls. With each pounding the intensity grew until at last the High Eldress held her spear sharply in the air and gave a death shriek. The assembly roared back, emblematically warning off any dishonored souls hoping to lead the Honored ones astray. I shrieked too. I wanted my family to reach the Place of Honor and not be deviated off course. They deserved to be forever honored.

Finally the noise stopped and in a flash of light the bodies were reduced to ash right on the ceremonial slabs. Watching the powder that was my family hiss and billow fleetingly on the air I felt my heart sink. I was truly alone. To end the ceremony the Clan members of high rank cut themselves and dripped their blood onto the ashes. This was to let the Honored Souls remember and be forever tied to those left behind until we joined them one day. I too cut myself, slowly dripping my blood onto the ashes.

Then, the ceremony ended. There were no words. What was done was done. It was in that moment I didn't know what to do. I looked up at Ku'ranya but she didn't look back at me. None of the adults did. Silent, they filed out of the temple. I attempted to follow but suddenly the High Priestess barred my path with her spear hissing harshly.

Her voice was chilling as her eyes flashed at me, _"Son of Bad Blood—so as you are left alone, so shall you be alone."_

I didn't understand, _"I don't…"_

She pointed her spear at me, _"Carry with you his name. Carry with you his blood. Honorless you shall be until you purge him from your name."_

Then she turned and walked away, leaving me. I didn't understand her words then, but I soon learned their meaning. Had my family been killed by some other Bad Blood my honor would stay intact and more than likely some other Clan member would have adopted me. But, since the Bad Blood was my own father his dishonor transferred to me stripping me of my Honor and destroying my chances of being taken in. No Predator wants to bring dishonor into his dwelling and I was the embodiment of dishonor in the eyes of my Clan. But, I couldn't hate them for it—it was our law. Not to mention I didn't have any living relatives that I knew of.

The only way to gain back my honor was to kill my father and purge his blood from mine. Only then would I be seen with Honor. THAT is why I lived—to cleanse him from my name. I was the only one who could free my Honorless curse.

…

For the five seasons thereafter I lived alone in the abandoned home of my Bearer.

I know what you Oomans are thinking—Aww, poor guy. DON'T pity me. I don't _want_ your sympathy.

I lived on the fringes of my Clan—only known as the Honorless One or the Son of Bad Blood. But I learned not to care. It may be true I was alone and rejected but I now see it as a strengthener of my gumption. I took care of myself and for a time that was enough. However, eventually it wasn't enough to survive—I needed more.

I needed to train, but I couldn't teach myself the art of combat without a much older warrior to instruct me. Typically the task would've fallen to my Sire during the early years of my life—but since I was severely _lacking_ in that area I was stuck with nothing. I was the proper age to train with the other Young Bloods; all I had to do was show up on the training field with my own weapons. So, I borrowed one of my older brother's spears since my spear was becoming too juvenile for training purposes. A normal Predator child would have been presented with their first training spear the day they became seven seasons old. I was eight seasons and a full year behind. I had to start training or I'd never become warrior enough to defeat the Bad Blood.

So I ran to the training field early to scout out the place and see who would be training me. Just as I suspected there stood the new young leader Hunter at the far end of the training field. Slowly and respectfully I approached. As headstrong as I was I knew of our leader's reputation as a ruthless fighter and disciplinarian—it was foolish to cross him. My eyes glimmered slightly with the highest respect for him. Hunter was at the highest level of honor a male could receive next to being an Elder. In the eyes of all Young Bloods he was THE warrior—the embodiment of what we sought to be. I wanted to be him so badly. To be able to walk through the Clan and instantly have respect for the Honor he carried like a blazing flame. One day—one day I would have that kind of honor.

But before I could reach him a voice called out, _"Hey you—Son of Bad Blood."_

The immature spikes on my brow and along my shoulders bristled at the utterance of the cursed name. I HATED the name and anyone who said it. I stopped but didn't turn immediately.

Unlike you pacifistic Oomans, my species can't ignore such a blatant insult. To do so is to be weak. My sensitivity to verbal insults is now extremely dulled but THAT name will always gouge deeply into my pride, provoking my temper.

I turned to face the derider and his three comrades. The crackling desire to kill tossed around in my gut. He was a little older than me, probably eleven seasons old and had dark distinct stripes across his chest. His friends were about that age as well.

He leaned on his spear, _"They don't train Bad Bloods here."_

My shoulders swung back in a challenging posture as I periscoped my spear. But before I could attack a spear shaft rapped my chest. I turned to kill whoever it was but stopped myself just in time when I noticed it was Hunter.

His eyes narrowed, _"Go ahead and __**see**__ what part you'll lose."_

Quickly I pulled my spear to my side in a salute of submittence.

"_That's what I thought."_ He directed his gaze at the other Young Bloods, _"Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spear calisthenics?"_

"_Yes Leader."_ They saluted and marched off.

Hunter watched them go and then directed his attention to me, _"They are right young one. The Honorless are not allowed to train with the other Young Bloods. It is Clan law."_

My whole mind wanted to roar in protest but instead I seethed, putting a hand to my chest to request a question.

"_Speak."_ Hunter commanded.

"_If I am not allowed to train, then how will I learn to fight and regain my Honor?"_ I said with slight venom.

Hunter tipped his head at me. _"You'd have to kill your father to do that Young One."_

My eyes flashed, "_He's NOT my father—he's a Bad Blood. I will NOT live in the shadow of his dishonor! I will cleanse my name, no matter WHAT the cost!"_

"_Bold words, Young One. But it does not change our law. You cannot train with the other Young Bloods nor can you participate in the First Hunt as long as you are Honorless."_ Hunter stated in finality before walking away.

I felt so ashamed—and livid. The Bad Blood took away my family and my Honor and NOW his shame would prevent me from becoming a warrior at all! Without a backward glance I stormed off the training field back into the jungle. I needed to kill something—rip it to pieces—feel blood between my fingers.

Then I heard a pleasant sound—the sound of female laughter coming from the trees ahead. Intrigued yet cautious I snuck toward the rapid clicking. It was funny how my mood was instantly swayed by the simple sound of a female's laugh. I didn't feel so angry anymore. Being as quiet as possible I peeked through the foliage in front of me and saw a pair of females sitting high in the branches of a tree. One was speckled with very long legs and medium length dreadlocks. Oddly she resembled my sister Zuri but a bit older. The other was darker and bore two sets of triple stripe marks down her torso. She had longer dreads and a couple piercings around her eye ridges. I'd honestly never seen them before in our Clan.

For a moment I just stared at them until the one who looked like Zuri barked, _"Alright you! Come out where we can see you!"_

I cursed but slowly showed myself. In an instant the two females leaped down from the tree, landing as gracefully as fallen leaves. Only then I realized they were big females, the bigger one was fully mature and about Hunter's age while the other was just a bit smaller but much younger. I assumed a submissive stance. To provoke a female Predator by being insolent was an easy way to die. Luckily for me I was smart enough to know this.

The darker female clicked a quick laugh, _"He's just a young one Ta'buka."_

I felt more at ease when the taller speckled female called Ta'buka smiled, _"So he is De'kanya. Shouldn't you be training with the other Young Bloods right now?"_

My head dropped, my eyes narrowed, _"I'm not allowed."_

"_Not allowed?"_ Ta'buka asked.

De'kanya circled around me and stopped_, "Where did you get that scar?"_

I didn't want to answer but I knew if I acted insolent it would just get me in trouble, _"Bad Blood."_

In an instant, Ta'buka knelt down and took one of my lower mandibles, turning my head to the side for examination. _"You were Ven'tia's son!"_

I nodded when she released me, _"You knew my Bearer?"_

"_I trained with her when were Young Bloods. A long time ago I heard her mate went insane and killed her, his other mates, and all of his offspring. But I also heard one of her young sons survived. That is you." _ Ta'buka stated in all seriousness.

Her eyes went to the side a moment, _"She was a great warrior—and a strong younger sister."_

My head pulled back, _"Sister?"_

"_Yes young one. That would make me your aunt and De'kanya is your cousin."_

I tipped my head, _"She never spoke of you."_

Ta'buka smiled knowingly, _"No. She wouldn't have. I've been gone for a very long time—hunting and taking trophies. De'kanya here was born while I was away. Ven'tia and I—we didn't part on good terms."_

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, _"What do you mean?"_

Ta'buka looked at her daughter, _"I was Blooded a few years before Ven'tia. While she was still in training she fell deeply in love with a Blooded male several years older than she. However—he was more interested in me than her. When she came back from her First Hunt I was already impregnated by that particular male. From then on she vowed I would never take anything from her again."_

"_So why did you leave?"_ I asked.

"_I didn't want to stick around anyway. Besides that, I still had almost a whole season before my daughter was born and I didn't want to waste it sitting around,"_ Ta'buka said matter-of-factly.

I kicked at some dirt, _"Then why did you come back?"_

"_Because De'kanya has come of age."_

My head tipped with curiosity, _"She's training too?"_

De'kanya clicked with laughter, _"No young one. Not training. Let's just say there are more Blooded males here than in other places."_

"_You've come for a mate?"_ I guessed.

Both females nodded.

There was silence for a long moment until Ta'buka hissed to grab my attention, _"Young one, has the Bad Blood been found?"_

I could feel the flesh around my eyes burning, _"No. But when I am old enough I will hunt him down and kill him myself!"_

"_But you cannot train with the other Young Bloods. How will you train yourself to be that skilled?"_ Ta'buka asked raising her brow skeptically.

"_I—I don't know. But I WILL kill him! He will pay for tainting my Honor!"_ my voice on the verge of a real adult-sounding growl.

Ta'buka stood up, _"That Bad Blood taints my sister's name as well—but I cannot seek vengeance with you still alive. This will NOT stand."_ She turned away from me, _"I will train you myself."_

"_You—what?"_ I stammered in disbelief.

"_You cannot train with the Young Bloods but there is no law that prohibits ME from teaching you privately."_

I couldn't believe it as my head fell with gratitude.

My lost aunt's voice lowered, _"I will teach you to slay that Bad Blood and vengeance will belong to both of us."_


	3. An Interest in Females

"**Fire Blood's Story"**

**Chapter 3**

**By Leah**

In the seasons that followed my aunt Ta'buka trained me relentlessly and brutally. She always pushed me well beyond my limit, forcing me to near death in my attempts at combat, hunting, or simple calisthenics. Many nights I'd collapse, beaten, bloody, and sore just to lie awake in pain until the suns rose again. But the pain of training was nothing compared to the pain in my mind—a pain that could only subside with the death of the Bad Blood.

Ta'buka, come to think of it, reminded me a lot of Jet'rikna—ruthless, dominant, demanding—but at the end of the day would mend every wound she gave you only hours before. For the first time in a long while I felt as if I had a family again in my aunt and cousin.

It was in my eleventh season of life that I truly began to notice the females for more than just high ranking members of our Clan. It seemed no matter how hard I tried to focus on fighting or training the sight of a female's shapely legs, a glimpse of her fiery eyes, or the supple curve of her backside would trip my concentration. I thought about females incessantly. When I wasn't training I watched the females train and listened to them speak. Some days I would loiter near groups of Blooded males, eavesdropping on their methods of attracting females. Before sleep I practiced over and over again the words I would use to impress or entice a female's interest.

My cousin De'kanya found a male rather quickly in the first year she was on our planet but she also developed friendships with some of the young females of our Clan. This proved to be a perfect opportunity for me to practice what I had learned.

One day when De'kanya left the dwelling to meet with some of her friends I decided to put into practice my flirting abilities. Using the foliage I followed her without a sound until at last she arrived at a bare patch in the trees where six females awaited her. I hid carefully, watching them. Every one of them was beautiful, strong, and several years older than I—a perfect combination.

That's the day I saw Renata for the first time. I thought my mandibles were going to fall off into my lap along with my eyes. She was the most gorgeous female I'd ever seen in my life! Even from the distance the sight of her beautiful amber and green flecked eyes, her smaller delicate mandibles, and those sexy legs encased in netted leather seared forever into my memory. Completely forgetting I was hiding, I hypnotically stood up and approached her.

De'kanya immediately spotted me and hissed a warning, _"YOU! What are you doing here?"_

The other females stood at the ready, giving me suspicious glances.

I couldn't say anything—I was too fixated on the beautiful female I would later know as Renata. She too was giving me a wary glance.

"_You know this Young Blood De'kanya?" _a broad shouldered female with long dreads asked.

"_Yes. He's my younger cousin,"_ she admitted. _"My UN-Blooded cousin."_ She punctuated the word to insinuate I needed to go away. However I didn't catch the hint. I shifted my shoulders back just a bit and ran a hand through my dreads to put them in place.

Then I stared right at the gorgeous female and asked boldly, _"What do they call you?"_

"_Unblooded—not interested,"_ ice encasing her every word.

I winced at the blunt rejection. Though it was true I didn't have a comet's chance in the sun to win over an older female when I was Unblooded, that didn't mean she'd say no when I was Blooded.

"_Well I'll be Blooded very soon. What would you say to that?"_ I partially lied.

She looked down at me then turned her head with disinterest.

Hissing De'kanya pointed back in the direction of the dwelling, _"Go home and stop that!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_**GO!"**_ she growled taking a step at me.

Not wishing to provoke her further I backed up a couple paces, striking a fist to my chest, _"Alright, alright De'kanya. If you must rip me away from such beautiful females then so be it. I have lots of training to do anyway."_ I flicked my upper mandibles in a flirtatious way at the females, just as I'd seen another more experienced male do, _"You females just wait a few years and I'll be worthy of you."_

Two of the younger females laughed gently while the others seemed shocked.

"_HOW old is he?"_ a speckled female with long claws hissed quietly.

"_Eleven seasons."_ De'kanya mumbled tapping her mandibles in irritation.

"_Where did he learn to talk like that?"_ the speckled female rasped.

De'kanya threw up her hands, _"How should I know?! He's a little __**Hac'nikt**__!"_

My shoulders went back indignantly, _"Little!?"_

At that the females clicked with laughter. The striped broad shouldered female took a step toward me. She teasingly pulled up the edge of her loin garment and gave me a smug look.

"_You think you'd know what to do with __**this**__ little male?"_ she questioned wryly stopping just short of showing me anything significant.

My eyes weren't moving for a moment. My hormones were surging as my mind pleaded with her to keep going.

"_Oh __**pauk**__, Kieatta!"_ De'kanya moaned looking away.

The other females were clicking loudly. My staring seemed to amuse them.

"_Aww, look! He's never seen a female before!"_ one of them warbled.

"_Poor little male. Kieatta's going to make him seed all over himself!"_

Somehow through their taunts I gathered my wits and boldly took a step toward the female called Kieatta. She was much larger than I but she was very beautiful as well.

"_Maybe an experienced female like you would want to SHOW me what to do?"_ I replied sidling up next to her. Kieatta clicked staring at me in shock.

Deep inside, I was strutting with a huge satisfaction. I'll bet the older Blooded males couldn't have delivered such a line with any more proficiency than I just had. So I moved past her until I was next to the gorgeous female who'd rejected me initially.

"_Perhaps YOU could show me how it's done?"_ I purred.

Then everything went black.

…

When I finally came to I was lying on the ground staring up at a darkening sky. My left mandibles hurt. I couldn't move them very well without pain stabbing through my head. The females were gone but then I heard a heavy sigh.

"_You're FAR too cocky young one."_ De'kanya rattled sardonically.

I sat up massaging my sore face, _"What?"_

My cousin stood up and hauled me to my feet, _"You're TOO young for such big talk. When you're older and Blooded you can afford to be that audacious when flirting."_

We began walking in the direction of the dwelling, _"I thought I was doing pretty well."_

"_Renata didn't seem to agree."_

I could feel excitement rising in my chest, _"Renata? That's her name?"_

"_Yes. She's one of Hunter's daughters so you'd better not pull any of that shit again until you're Blooded. I'm surprised Renata didn't do more than punch you,"_ my darker skinned cousin hissed, marching faster.

"_I wish she WOULD have done MORE to me"_ I smiled painfully.

De'kanya rasped and cuffed the back of my head, _"Keep quiet you perverted little __**Hac'nikt**__! Talk like that could get you killed"_

I ground my teeth, _"DON'T call me LITTLE!"_

With a confident grin she grabbed my dreads and hooked her arm around my chest, lifting me off the ground, _"I'll call you whatever I want if you keep acting like that!"_

I tried to maneuver out of her hold but my cousin was a strong female. My temper flickered and all of a sudden a deep rumbling growl burst from my throat. De'kanya clicked with laughter putting me down.

"_Hey! Your growl!"_ she clapped me on the back.

I was shocked too. It was the first time my growl sounded like a real male's was supposed to. The previous aggressiveness forgotten I smiled broadly puffing out my chest. _"__**See**__! I'm not little!"_

"_Let's hear it again then."_ De'kanya challenged.

Rattling in my throat I tried to summon a profound growl but only got a regular adolescent growl that truthfully couldn't threaten anyone. I tried again and again but the adult growl eluded my throat.

De'kanya just laughed again continuing to walk away, _"It'll come little one."_

I snarled, tapping my mandibles in a threat, _"Someday De'kanya, someday! You're never going to look down on me ever again!"_


	4. Lost Control

"Fire Blood's Story"

**A/N: Just recently I received this review:**

"_**You know, I bet writing all of those transformer stories really alienates the AVP audience you've managed to create here. I wonder, in all honesty, can you say you are being very respectful of the fans you already have, by churning out transformer one-shot after one-shot, without even a measly apology for the appalling negligence to the people who are just left wondering why they were suddenly dropped.  
When you re-kindle your interest in this series (and you will), I wouldn't be surprised if no one cares to read your stories anymore."**_

**Whoever he or she is (there was no name) I must say you are ****right****. I have greatly neglected my AvP fan base, but since Fan Fiction isn't keen on letting authors blog on their site I never did extend an apology to you guys. And that was just wrong of me.**

**SO here it is:**

**To my AvP fans I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reading and genuine concern for the continuing of my fics. My reasoning for not being faithful to them is I just don't have the spark for AvP that I used to. Sad as it is, after watching **_**AvP: Requiem**_** my obsession faltered. I don't know why but that movie just hurt my obsession and so my new love extended to Transformers. **

**Honestly, I still love Predators and I always will, but my brain just hasn't wanted to write about them so much anymore. (God…that's just sad to even write!) I just can't write if I'm not inspired, my writing goes to absolute crap if I write unmotivated and it's as painful as writing an essay. Writing for me is fun and relaxing, but writing uninspired is like getting your spine ripped out.**

**Anyhow, to my neglected AvP fans, I have gotten a much deserved kick in the pants and I WILL finish Fire Blood's Story. Of course, if the anonymous reviewer is right, no one is probably reading this anyway because I've been away for way too long. I probably deserve it.**

"**Fire Blood's Story"**

**Chapter 4**

**By Leah**

As the seasons passed and my training intensified even more, I began growing at a lethal rate. The days of retribution were drawing near. If there was the tiniest speck of gratitude I could give the Bad Blood it was for passing on his genetics for size. By the time I was seventeen seasons old I was at eye level with my aunt which was a rarity for males. On the off chance a male like me was bigger than a female it didn't happen until after their twentieth seasons—most never caught up.

I became increasingly obsessed with combat and strength training. I'd always push my limit, bulking up and becoming stronger everyday. The best part was the females began to notice.

I was practicing my shuriken throwing one day, trying to perfect the delicately deadly art of releasing the weapon. My fingers clenched the grips in the weapon's body as I calculated how much force I should exert to hit my inanimate target several yards away.

For some reason, despite my strength, I favored the swift strike of the six bladed shuriken. Something about how it flew threw the air, decimated my target, and then returned to my hand made the weapon feel like an extension of my body. I felt as if I could literally reach across distances and destroy my prey. Yet, unlike a plasma caster, it satisfied the visceral craving for blood dripping over my hand.

I took careful aim and released the disk. The disk spun hard missing the mark but carved a scar around the tree. Just as the weapon whirled back toward me a soft clicking caught my attention.

"_Huh? OW!"_ I snarled, clumsily catching the weapon and receiving a slice to my arm.

My head turned and there stood a pair of young females. One, who was at least my height, was covered with large darker shaded blotches that blotted out her lighter base color. Her dreads were banded together in a high cluster but still fell down to the middle of her back. The other was an unusually small female with thin black stripes and shining silver arm bands. They appeared to be even younger than I was but not by much. Both of them were clicking with reserved laughter, noticing the blood ooze down my arm.

"_Did that hurt?"_ the larger one with large blotches asked, raising a spined eye ridge.

Sheepishly, I hid my arm against my side, _"Uh, no. No. Just a scratch."_

The little female clicked with laughter, clenching her small mandibles to try to suppress it.

The dark blotched female jutted her hip to the side in a confident pose.

"_My name is Ri'etta and this is my friend Amerra."_ she stated. "What's your name?"

They'd introduced themselves by name. That meant they were interested. I was still Honorless and I didn't have a name to give them. I wasn't sure what to say.

"_Well…I…"_ I mumbled.

"_Are you Blooded?"_ Ri'etta suddenly interrupted, stepping closer.

I couldn't let them know I was Honorless. They would leave without hesitation. But if I told them half-truths then maybe they wouldn't find out.

"_Not yet. But I'm very close."_

Nodding, Ri'etta asked, _"So you haven't chosen a name yet?"_

My mind raced. I was old enough for a name but without my honor I couldn't have one until my father was dead.

"_Well, I um…"_ I hesitated, and then lied, _"I just haven't found one that suits me."_

Amerra touched the side of her face with a claw, giving me a sweet stare. Ri'etta lowered her eyelids with a smile. They whispered something to each other which I couldn't hear and then clicked.

Then Amerra said in soft voice, _"You're big for a Young Blood."_

A pleased smile filled my mandibles. She was interested—BIG time. Time to pour on the charm. I raised my shoulders impressively and circled them. They watched me, clicking even more rapidly.

I sidled up next to Amerra and flexed my arms casually, _"You noticed?"_

Surprisingly her eyes averted from me as if shy. I was taken aback. I'd never seen such an odd behavior come from a female. Most females were very assertive and hard to impress. Eventually she looked at me again with those beautiful eyes.

My smirk broadened as I extended by arms outward, rippling the muscles of my back and chest. Both watched with intent eyes, their mandible flicking.

"_Would you lovely females like to go hunting with me?_" I asked, tipping my head very close to their faces.

Suddenly a new voice—a male voice—barked from behind, _"Hey Honorless! Stay away from my females!"_

The spikes along my shoulders stiffened. I didn't respond but I stood up straighter. Amerra and Ki'etta gave me confused stares. My eyes flicked to the corners of their sockets.

"_You talkin' to me?"_ I asked dangerously not facing the heckler.

The male voice huffed, _"I don't see any other bastard spawn of Bad Bloods around here."_

I could feel the blood rush to my eyes as my fists clenched. My whole body burned as if my blood was acid. Slowly I turned to face the male and immediately I recognized him. It was that same male with the broad chest stripes who tried to pick a fight with me when I tried to join the training field several years ago. His two friends were standing nearby, seeming to back him up. I briefly glanced at Ri'etta and Amerra. Their eyes betrayed a confusion as well as anticipation—they knew a fight was brewing.

I finally eyed my challenger and snarled, _"And I don't see your claim on these females, __**Hac'nikt**__._ _They don't even know who you are."_

The derider drew a dagger slowly and turned it over in his hand, _"I don't imagine they know who YOU are either…Honorless."_

I flung my shurikens so fast I barely realized I'd done it until they struck. One imbedded wetly into his friend's neck dropping him like a stone and the other sheared clear through the second's clavicle and out the back of his shoulder, drawing a harsh shriek of pain and a fountain of luminescent blood. My nemesis ducked, avoiding the one shuriken's return. I charged forward, snatching the blood-soaked shuriken out of the air and slashed it at my opponent.

He ducked out of its path and slashed his dagger at my throat. I yanked my head back, feeling a small slit bite into my neck.

_Too close. _

I spun around and parried a second strike from his dagger. Sparks flew and metal rang crisply as the two weapons danced in front of us. We moved across the jungle floor, snarling and weaving until suddenly I stumbled on a misplaced log. I crashed to my side and my opponent leaped on top of me with a roar, plunging the dagger toward my chest. With a quick roll I avoided instant death, but my nemesis pursued me, stabbing wildly. Wounds opened up on my body as my blood dripped hotly over my skin.

I parried one more dagger strike with my shuriken and my free hand suddenly struck something. It was the leg of his wounded friend who was standing and bleeding profusely all over the ground. Grabbing his ankle hard, I yanked him back right into the path of my enemy's dagger blade. Metal scraped bone and the unfortunate "living shield" squealed in agony as his spine was severed.

With my enemy temporarily thrown off guard I used all the strength in my legs to throw the "shield" right into him. It was perfect. The "shield" slammed so hard into my rival they both flew back into the base of a tree. My eyes burned with green fire. My anger was so great, my lust for blood so intoxicating I was up in an instant, flying through the air with my weapon reared back.

Blood sprayed my face—wonderful thick, hot glory. I roared, driving the cruel blades deeper into my enemy's chest and into the tree he was leaning against. He rattled brokenly, grasping for my forearm. Fiercely I punched his mandibles, reveling in the sound of broken flesh and bone. Again and again I hit him, each strike more violent than the first. My vision seemed to blur in a haze of green. Then suddenly the haze cleared and I realized my opponent didn't have a face anymore. I stopped and released the corpse which slumped on the shuriken.

For an instant I was stunned at the damage I'd inflicted. _That haze…the blind fury…was that…?_ My mind failed to process it. _Where did that blind wrath come from?_ I'd been angry before, even temperamental, but I'd never felt such uncontrolled rage. It was like my whole being was consumed by this…monster. Dumbly, I retrieved my shurikens and without a further word I leaped into the trees to make my way home.

After that unsightly display and the revelation of my honorlessness those two females would never want to see me again.

….

When I arrived back at the dwelling Aunt Ta'buka was waiting. She was sharpening a blade when I entered, blood slathering my front.

Her intense green eyes regarded me for a moment and she hissed, _"Got in a fight did we?"_

I nodded.

She admired her blade, _"How many?"_

"_Three."_

My Aunt pierced me with her eyes, _"You lost control didn't you?"_

I felt my head drop with shame. Somehow she knew. I didn't even have to say anything.

"_How…how do you know that?"_ I asked.

Ta'buka whet the blade again, focusing the laser sharpener on its keen edge. She finished it and peered down its length.

Then she flicked the edge of her claw across the fine edge saying, _"Given your bloodline I knew it would come eventually."_

My heart felt heavy, _"What?"_

"_Bad Blood can be passed down, Young Blood."_

"_**I am NOT a Bad Blood!"**_ I snarled fiercely.

She shook her head, _"No. Not officially. You have committed no crime to justify that."_ Her eyes hardened, _"Tell me, did you even see yourself killing them or was it a blind haze?"_

I thought my mandibles would fall to my chest.

My Aunt stood up curtly and marched up to me. With one hand she grabbed a handful of my dreadlocks and pulled me closer.

Her voice was harsh, _"You WILL control that temper Young Blood. I will NOT have two Bad Bloods in my line."_

I could feel my eyes burning again but I closed them, _"Yes, Aunt Ta'buka"_

She released her hold on me, _"Young Blood, you have the strength and skills to be the greatest fighter of our clan, but if you do not maintain control when you fight you will be JUST like __**him**__."_

"_I will NOT be him."_ I spat, _**"I WILL NOT!"**_

Ta'buka gave a small smile and nodded, _"Your time is coming, Young Blood. Soon you will have the honor you so rightly deserve."_


	5. I Meet Jet'rikna

A/N: Hello again my readers

_**A/N: Hello again my readers. YOU guys are SO incredibly nice! I can't even begin to name off all the fans who had such encouraging, kind things to say regarding my absence and recent AvP slump. I even had people offer to write stories to inspire me! (Seriously…I had to wipe my eyes.) You guys are just tops! THANK YOU!!**_

_**Ah…and Fire Blood thanks you too. I think he's getting a big head realizing what a following he has. **_

_Fire Blood struts around flexing his arms__** "Uh HUH. I'm the hottest Predator ever created."**_

**Fire Redhead**_: Rolls eyes _**"Yeah, yeah. You're awesome, Big Guy. Don't rub it in."**

_**Fire Blood: **__**"You should give the fans a naked drawing of me."**_

**Fire Redhead:**__**"Uh…why?"**

_**Fire Blood:**__** "All hot celebrities deserve to have their bodies displayed for their adoring fans. Just think about it: all those fan girls posting my naked likeness over their beds. **_

**Fire Redhead:**** You're scaring the readers Big Guy.**

_**Fire Blood:**____points__** Oh don't deny it…you WANT to draw me nude!"**_

**Fire Redhead:**_Massages bridge of nose_** "You're NOT a celebrity Fire Blood; you're a figment of my imagination."**

_**Fire Blood:**____drops loincloth_ _**Draw me!**_

**Fire Redhead:** _jumps up and runs like a bat out of Hell_ **NO!**

_**Fire Blood:**__gives chase__**DRAW ME!**_

_**OOOOK. Don't know what kind of brain-farting insanity that was derived from but enjoy this next chapter…**_

**Fire Blood's Story**

**Chapter 5: I Meet Jet'rikna**

_A few days later…_

After my unsettling "Bad Blood" reaction I decided to stick close to the dwelling and focus on my strength training. I was right in the middle of a long repetition of pull-ups when a glimpse of delicate black spots caught my attention from a nearby tree.

I stopped in mid-motion, staring up at the tree. The speckles had disappeared. _Was I fantasizing?_ Dropping down from my exercise apparatus I cautiously moved toward the tree. Someone was spying on me.

With a powerful leap I fastened onto the tree and climbed to the first branch able to support my weight. I weaved around the branches, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was watching me. At first I could see nothing but vegetation. I climbed to a higher branch, eyes darting. I was starting to think my imagination was running my brain when suddenly I came face to face with that speckled female named Amerra. She was perched on a branch just over my head.

I jumped back a bit startled, _"You!"_

She clicked at my reaction.

"_What…umm…what are you doing here?"_ I asked.

"_Ri'etta asked me to see if you were here."_ she admitted, flicking a chunk of vegetation from the tree.

"_And she's here too?"_ I wondered, eyes still moving.

Those beautiful green eyes stared down at me, _"Somewhere."_

"_Well…why are you here then?"_

Quite suddenly, Ri'etta landed on a branch behind me drawing herself up majestically, _"We want to know if it's true._"

My stomach sank into my legs, _"If __**what**__ is true?"_

"_Are you the son of the Bad Blood?"_ she pinned the question into me.

I couldn't look at them. My shame felt grimly exposed.

"_Unfortunately."_ I growled.

They stared at me in silence. I just wanted to disappear.

"_Do you intend to kill him?"_ Ri'etta asked.

My eyes met hers, _"If it takes me __**my**__ lifetime, I WILL end his."_

Ri'etta and Amerra shared a look. Then, Ri'etta reached behind her head and extracted a long bone that decorated the back of her dreadlocks. Amerra pulled one of her silver armbands off. Then they both handed me the two items.

My heart felt like bursting with elation. A female giving an Unblooded male an item of hers meant she was interested in him after he was officially Blooded.

"_Don't take too long then. I would like to see more of you."_ the unusually patterned female purred.

Amerra just rattled gently with a smile, trying to not stare at me.

I felt stunned holding the items, _"Really?"_

They nodded and prepared to leave.

Ri'etta clicked quietly to Amerra, _"If he becomes Blooded __**I'd**__ have his offspring."_

Amerra tried to stifle her modest laughter as they leaped, disappearing into the jungle beyond. I fell against the trunk of the tree with a stunned, pleased smile all over my face. They wanted ME, despite it all! Two females! I felt such happy delirium I nearly stumbled out of the tree. When I finally snapped out of it I fastened the two items to my belt, and went to complete one-thousand pull-ups, never feeling so energized in my life.

…**.**

It was perhaps a week later when I felt that same woozy, energy crackle in my brain. I was out with my aunt, running through the pathways of our Clan's territory. It was part of my training to run across the countryside, building up my endurance. Ta'buka was a fleet-footed runner and keeping up with her was a huge challenge.

Just as we crested a rocky hill my eyes caught sight of a procession of warriors marching on the path just below us. I veered away from Ta'buka and leaped atop a large boulder that overlooked the path.

"_Young Blood! What are you doing?"_ my aunt barked.

I leaned forward with great interest as I surveyed the procession. One figure among them stood out. She was tall, well muscled, and had bright green speckles dotting her creamy flesh. Unmasked with eyes as bright yellow as the twin suns and a delicate facial structure, she held my stare immobile. She wore ebony armor made from the exoskeleton of the _kainde amedha_ and a magnificent jeweled ornament on the back of her head. Strings of thin metal chains and fangs dangled from her neck and long dreadlocks. To me, she looked like a regal goddess descended to the land of mere mortals.

"_Young Blood!"_ my aunt shouted tersely.

I pointed dumbly, _"Who is that female?"_

My aunt stood where she could see the procession. _"Which one?"_

"_THAT one,"_ I pointed, _"the one with the __**kainde amedha**__ armor."_

She stared a moment, _"Ah. That is Jet'rikna, daughter of Yii'ra."_

"_Jet'rikna."_ I all but hissed the name in awe.

My aunt gave a smug smirk, _"Don't hunt what you can't catch Young Blood. Jet'rikna is one of the top contenders for our Clan's next High Eldress."_

I shook my head, _"High Eldress! All that beauty wasted in a position of power when it could be spent with me!"_

Ta'buka snorted and slapped the back of my head, _"Such arrogance! What makes you think she would even LOOK at you for two seconds?"_

"_There's only one way to know."_ I boasted, following the procession from above.

My aunt made a disapproving snarl but didn't stop me, "_You set your sights too high_ _Young Blood. Don't be surprised if you fall."_

I barely heard her words. My objective was clear, though doused in the thick sap of lust. Jet'rikna was beauty incarnate and I would not pass up the chance to make an impression on her. Running ahead of the procession on the high path I dropped down a few hundred yards in front of them and waited. The group consisted of six guards, all of which were female, Jet'rikna, and an older female I could only assumed was _Yii'ra_ her mother.

When they came closer the front guards eyed me warily behind masks, weapons bristled. I knew a direct approach was out of the question.

So I went with the verbal, _"A fine day to be graced with such a lovely sight."_

The females ignored me, tipping their heads upward as they passed.

I slowly paced beside them, focusing on my target, _"Jet'rikna isn't it?"_

No response other than a protective bark from the guards. I kept a distance but also stayed beside them.

"_A name like that would surely bend the knees of our enemies should you become High Eldress."_ I continued, hoping I might get some response.

"_You would be wise to abandon this pathetic pursuit." _her mother Yii'ra hissed loftily, her yellow and orange eyes flashing, "_A future High Eldress has no interest in the unworthy spawn of a Bad Blood."_

My temper instantly boiled in my guts, spilling into my eyes. Apparently my unjust reputation preceded me.

Though I thought better of it, I immediately shot back, _"Forgive the confusion, but I was speaking to the __**young**__ female."_

Jet'rikna turned her head only slightly, but she didn't look at me. Yii'ra, however, snarled with utter indignation, _"INSOLENT CUR! Keep the foul stench of your dishonor away from my daughter!"_

Without a word, Jet'rikna snatched one of her guard's spears and marched straight at me. Her eyes blazed with a hot light, so cold and ruthless my breath was stolen from me. She strode up to me, her shoulders swinging in the most challenging dominant way possible. I readied myself for her attack.

Like a silent storm she flew through the air, spear spinning fast enough to make the air thrum. I instinctually reached for one of my shurikens and accepted the blow. She landed beside me, jabbing the staff of the spear at odd angles, trying to get through my deflections.

She was good…very good.

In a blinding move the tip of her spear raked across the back of my calf and she did a roundhouse kick to the back of my head that brought me to my knees. I barked with surprise when she jammed the rod of the spear under my chin and slammed me to my back on the ground. The spear tip glittered before my eyes.

Her gorgeous eyes blazed above me as she released a satisfied breath, _"Any last words?"_

I smiled broadly, closing my eyes with completeness, _"I was hoping to hear the sound of your magnificent voice before I died."_

Those eyes widened minutely then narrowed. The spear struck and I winced when she pulled it away with one of my severed dreadlocks pierced on the tip. How she'd managed to slice it off with a spear tip I didn't know. I felt hot blood dribble next to my neck as I sat up.

Jet'rikna plucked the severed dread from the weapon, rolled it over in her hand, and then cast it back at me. I'd never seen or experienced such a ritual. Before I could ask about it, Jet'rikna turned away and made a rasping noise which meant the procession should continue. I picked up my severed dreadlock and watched them leave.

"_You are one lucky Young Blood."_ Ta'buka shouted from above.

I glanced up at her, holding up my dismembered dread, _"Why did she do that?"_

"_Typically I would say it's a warning. She's signifying she could have taken your life but she gave it back to you,"_ she explained jumping down next to me. _"Unless…do you see anything different about it?"_

I turned the piece of me over in my hand and noticed a _kainde amedha _fangpierced into it. I showed it to her and she snatched it away.

Her eyes widened and she let a smile pass at me, _"She wants to see you."_

"_Huh? How do you know that?"_ I asked, clearly confused.

Ta'buka flicked her mandibles, _"Have you never heard the ritual of a female giving an Unblooded male a gift because she wants him after his Blooding?"_

"_Well…yeah. But they've never cut my dreadlocks off."_ I hissed, wiping blood from my shoulder and neck.

"_If a female gives you the fang of the __**kainde amedha **__she wants to see you again." _she held up the tooth.

I considered this a moment until a broad smile filled my mandibles, _"So…she wants me!"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself. She wants to SEE you…whether she desires you after your Blooding is up to her." _Ta'buka shook her head.

"_Well then why didn't she just say so?"_ I asked, still touching my lopped off dread.

My aunt eyed the fang thoughtfully, _"Perhaps she was hiding the fact from Yii'ra."_

"_Hiding it?"_

"_Yes. Yii'ra knows her daughter stands the best chance of becoming High Eldress and doesn't want anything to spoil that. Especially not some young upstart male."_ Ta'buka explained. _"I suspect Jet'rikna doesn't want her to know about it."_

"_BUT she DOES want to see me!"_ I crowed with triumph.

Handing me the fang and then grabbing my left lower mandible to get my attention, she hissed ominously, _"Tread carefully, Young Blood."_


End file.
